Victory
by quickquill2000
Summary: A quidditch match where Ginny Weasley is victorious in more ways than one. HG


Victory

AN: found this full written in a notebook. I thought I'd type it up. Plz tell me what you think. QQ

Harry pulled the curtains back from his four-poster bed and walked over to the window. It was cloudy autumn day, he watched as the wind whipped the trees, making them appear to dance. He turned back to his bed and began to change. Ron's bed was empty, he was probably squeezing in some last minute training before the match against Slytherin this afternoon. Harry wouldn't know until later, he had been forced to give up his position of seeker on the Gryffindor team because of Occulumency, N.E.W.Ts and homework. He did not however mind that the position had gone to Ginny Weasley who was very talented and very pretty.

Hermione was already in the Great Hall by the time Harry arrived for breakfast. Her cheeks and nose were tinged pink and she was wearing her Gryffindor scarf and black duffel coat. She had clearly just returned from the library, a large and very boring pile of books on advanced potion making sat between them. Harry, Ron and Hermione were now in their seventh year and still, to their regret and great annoyance, studying Potions with Professor Snape. Snape, who

had not found this amusing either did every thing in his power to make sure their lesson with him were as uncomfortable and difficult as possible, only Hermione seemed to be able to keep up.

The Great Hall was only half full and Harry realized he must be a little late for breakfast. He looked around scanning the tables to see if any of the Gryffindor Quidditch team was present, but he couldn't see any of them. Over on the Syltherin table, Pansy Parkinson was once again flirting with Draco Malfoy, who clearly wished he was somewhere else.

The Hall was buzzing with excitement - everyone was looking forward to the Quidditch. Harry picked up his fork stabbed a sausage and bit into it. Even though it was a Sunday, Hermione picked up a thick leather bound book opened it and began taking notes.

"Come on Hermione," Harry moaned, "it's Sunday and there's Quidditch later, stop working and enjoy the freedom."

Sighing Hermione closed her book with a pained expression on her face.

"Oh, alright then. I suppose it doesn't matter as much today, we can brew this one easily."

Snape, thinking he was being extra vicious, had told them to brew a Polyjuice potion and couldn't understand why the trio had sat there grinning at him for the whole lesson. He had only managed to get rid of the smiles by taking ten points from Gryffindors when Ron for put his hand up.

The day passed by in a flurry of excitement until it was time to walk to the pitch ten minutes before the start of the game. Harry loved to watch the matches, or more specifically watch Ginny, but it was nothing to playing in them. He would fly around the pitch at night and relive some of his best matches in his head, sometimes alone, sometimes with Ginny. They would take it in turn to fly around while the other chased him or her as if in pursuit of the Snitch. He recalled one night where they had chased each other so much they were force to stop for a bit and sit in one of the goal hoops. Harry had nearly fallen off and if Ginny hadn't caught him there would have been one hell of a mess for Madame Pomfrey to clear up.

"What are you smirking about?" Seamus asked Harry, looking slightly perplexed.

Harry shook his head and gave a secretive smile. He, Hermione, Seamus and Neville trudged up the stairs to the stands and sat in back row next to Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil, who were moaning about the bunch of excited first years sitting in the row in front. This year the Gryffindors team consisted of Ron, Ginny the Beaters Dean and Andrew and the new fifth year Chasers Mel, Amelia and Jo.

Shortly, the commentator announced the teams loudly over the speaker. The players flew out over the stadium, did a few laps then went to their starting positions. Harry spotted Ginny, a little red firefly, and amongst the cheering he let out a private cheer for her. Then the game began.

About an hour through the game Harry saw Ginny dive spectacularly,

Draco saw it too and was quickly close on her tail. Harry swelled with pride as he watched Ginny zoom up after the Snitch and then in a blur grab it with her tiny hand. She loop the looped in triumph and soared over to the

Gryffindor stands as they erupted in cheers. Harry grinned stupidly at her and felt himself go red as she waved at him, the Snitch still in her hand.

The party in the common room was well underway; Seamus and Neville had been down to the kitchen and bought back plates of cakes, sweets and other goodies for the Gryffindors. Harry was sitting on the sofa enjoying a rather large blueberry muffin when Ginny sat down beside him.

"Hey," She said. Harry noticed she was still wearing her Quidditch robes, the scarlet clashing with her red hair, although somehow in a good way.

"Hey!" Harry said, a bit too enthusiastically – bits of muffin flew out of his mouth. Instead of giving him a look of disgust like most girls would have, Ginny just laughed. Swallowing the remainder of his muffin

Harry said, "Good catch today, you did really well."

"I was alright." Ginny smiled modestly, "but not a patch on you."

"Shut up," he said playfully, "you were brilliant."

Ginny smiled gratefully, "Thanks." She paused before adding quietly, "Wanna go for a walk?"

"Ok." Harry said calmly, although his heart was doing back-flips.

They got up and left the common room party and began to climb down the stairs. Ginny, who was chatting animatedly to Harry, did not look where she was going and stood onto one of the vanishing steps, one

leg fell straight through it. She grabbed hold of Harry and when he tried to move out of the way, she clung tighter.

"Oh no you don't!" she laughed. "If you move I'll fall flat on my face!"

"Alright then." Harry said with a mock sigh.

He turned around grinning, Ginny still clutching hold of to his arm. His grin quickly vanished as he saw how close his face was to hers; their noses were practically touching. Harry stared into her chocolate eyes for what seemed like days until he plucked up enough courage and placing a hand on her face kissed her.

Ginny finally pulled away, with her arms still around his neck she said,

"Harry, I hate to be a party pooper, but could you help me get my leg out?"


End file.
